


Of the spiders and the flowers

by LiveLoveDoritos



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter becomes popular, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Puberty, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, also they're italian again, hair is being done, i can't get enough of that im sorry, idk i'll see, maybe i'm gonna put in some parksborn, peter and Natasha are best friends because i say so, pimples, probably a lot of hobbit and lotr references because. I. Can, shut up steve you shouldnt even have left ur mother's womb in the first place, the guardians are probably gonna be in this i just need to figure out how, voice cracks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveDoritos/pseuds/LiveLoveDoritos
Summary: Peter's growing up. His voice cracks, and gets a serious case of acne. And then he grows out of most of his clothes. Isn't his life wonderful?But anyways, the other Avengers think this is very funny, so shenanigans ensue.Oh, and also Mr. Stark wants to have him next to him on stage as he gives a speech on the Stark Expo. What could possibly go wrong?A lot, actually. A whole lot.(Papparrazi is what goes wrong)





	Of the spiders and the flowers

“Mr. Staaaark,” Peter starts as soon as he walks into the lab, he chucks his bag into some faraway corner. “I need your help.” 

Tony looks up from the project he’s working on. Peter didn’t sound like he was in danger, so Tony keeps calm. “With what?” 

Peter steps in front of Tony’s workbench and miserably points at the red pimple on his nose. “With _this_.” He spits with disgust. “It’s picture day tomorrow! I can’t go looking like freaking Rudolph.” 

“It’s just a pimple, kid.” Tony laughs. “It’s not the end of the world.” 

“But it really is! When my kids are gonna see me in the yearbook they will laugh at me and I’ll probably die of embarrassment.” 

“Try popping it,” Tony suggests. 

Peter looks at him as if he’d just told him to kill a puppy. “No?” he huffs exasperated. “Aunt May told me it could scar, and like, I can’t ruin this beautiful face.” 

“More beautiful and you’ll break in half,” Tony points at him with a wrench. 

Peter rolls his eyes and looks at the ground, “ha ha, very funny,” 

“What?” Tony grins, “It’s a miracle I haven’t broken in half yet.” 

“Anyways,” Peter very pointedly ignores Tony’s last comment and folds his arms. “Don’t you have like, really fancy stuff for it? or something?” 

“Depends, stuff like what?” Tony gets up and disbands his project for now, facing Peter. 

“Are you really gonna make me say it.” 

“….Yes.” Tony says dryly. 

“You know I hate that word,” Peter’s brows furrow. 

“Oh boy, do I know,” Tony’s eyes twinkle. 

“This is child abuse,” Peter mutters, but sighs anyway, “like some sort of cream?” he cringes horribly as Tony starts laughing. 

“Sure I do, kid.” Tony pushes against his bench so he can stand up straight, as he walks out of the lab he beckons Peter to follow him. 

They get into the elevator which brings them to Tony’s personal quarters. 

Tony leads them into his bathroom that’s linked to his bedroom and makes a straight line to the cabinets above the mirror, he opens them and fumbles around between various bottles of pills and little boxes which contains some kind of dermatology product but has never been opened. 

He pulls out a tube from the mess and yells “EUREKA!” he hands it over to Peter, “found it.” 

“This says anti-wrinkle cream.” Peter reads, he looks up again and narrows his eyes at Tony. “Is there something you want to tell me?” 

“Shit.” Tony curses and before he snatches the little tube from Peter’s hands again, he fixes the boy with a hard glare, “you will speak none of this, you understand? People need to think this is all natural.” And then he throws it back somewhere in the mess in the cabinet. This time he seems to take out the right one. 

“Just use this and it’ll be gone in no time.” Tony says as he hands it over to him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter squeals as he turns to the mirror and immediately applies it. before his fingers reach his face, he turns back to Tony and asks.“Hey, do you use botox? No way you can look like that.” 

Tony almost choked. “Kid, I will literally kill you.” 

Peter starts laughing, his head thrown into his neck and it seems to come from his belly. 

Something warm bubbles up in Tony’s chest. 

He pats the kid’s head. “Anyways, now you are gonna promise me you are gonna be the best looking on that picture.” 

Peter sucks in his lips and then gives him an apologetic grin, “Sorry, man. MJ is in my class and I already know she’s gonna be the prettiest.” 

Tony has seen a picture of MJ, and he can’t say Peter is over exaggerating. “Can’t argue with you on that, kid.” He says. “Just look presentable, because that zit cream was extremely expensive.” 

“It is? How much?” 

“I won’t tell you, because knowing you? You’ll freak out and start screaming about how you walk around with a fortune in a little tube.” 

 

“I have never ever done that.” Peter protests. 

“You have, remember when I lent you my deodorant.” 

The kid flails his arms around dramatically, his hand almost hits the sink, but he snatches it away just in time. “That shit was worth 30.000 dollars!” 

“Language, kiddo.” Tony laughs as he grabs the kid by his shoulders and pushes him out of the bathroom. “Imagine if Cap heard you swearing like that.” 

“I heard him say son of a bitch on a video once.” Peter sticks the little tube in his pocket. “I don’t think he’d be too heartbroken about it.” 

“Don’t say son of a bitch,” Tony smacks the back of Peter’s head lightly. “It’s not nice.” 

“Ow,” Peter grumbles and rubs the back of his head. “You’re not nice.” 

“I am amazing.” Tony says as they enter the kitchen. “You wanna stay for dinner?” 

“We cooking?” Peter asks. 

“Yeah. What do you want?” Tony crouches down to look for his cooking book in one of the cabins built into the counter. He finds it and slams it on the counter. 

“The lasagna you made last time?” Peter opts and sits down on a stool at the kitchen island. 

“Ah.” Tony laughs. _“La ricetta segreta di mia madre.”_

“how is it a secret recipe if you know about it?” Peter questions him, carding his hands through his hair. 

“She taught me all her recipes when I was a kid.” Tony smirks at him. “Duh.” 

“That’s so cool.” Peter looks a little dreamy into the distance. “I wish Aunt May could cook well enough to have secret recipes.” 

“May’s cooking is disastrous.” Tony says as he searches for everything he needs. “No offense, but I’m still feeling sick from last time.” 

“Hey, for the record, that was the first time she tried to make Risotto, she couldn’t have known it’d be that bad.” Peter defends her. 

“I know.” Tony says, as he preheats the oven. “That’s why I said ‘no offense’.” 

“I’m gonna tell her you said that.” Peter sticks his Rudolph nose in the air. 

“No, no, no, don’t do that!” Tony puts his hands in the air. “She’ll be mad at me.” 

“You deserve that,” Peter points out. “besides, she’s still angry because you messed up my good pair of jeans with car oil, the stains won’t come out, and she’s kinda getting desperate.” 

“I bought you new jeans, remember. Custom made.” Tony reminds him. “I recall May being happy about that.” 

“Yeah, but she bought me those old jeans, you know, sentimental value, I guess.” Peter rubs the huge pimple on his nose. “She was just disappointed.” 

Tony bites his lip. Disappointed. Why was everyone always disappointed. To be honest? It was getting extremely tiring. For once in his life he just wanted a confirmation of ‘yeah you fucked up, but at least you made it right again’. He sighs, because what else can he do. “Yeah, I get that. Anyways, you gonna help me or what?”

“Yes!” Peter jumps from his stool to run to Tony’s aid. 

They were finally eating after an hour of Peter ruining his beautiful kitchen and mixing the wrong ingredients. 

“Y’know,” Peter says with his mouth stuffed. “You should be a chef. Your cooking is incredible.” 

Tony ruffles the kid’s hair. “Thanks, kiddo. But I couldn’t have done it without your help.” 

“Haha,” Peter goes as he wipes away some egg white from underneath his earlobe. “I’m so good at helping.” 

“That’s why you’re a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and why we all love you.” Tony says as he brings a forkful of food in his mouth. 

Peter’s beaming smile makes it all worth it. 

They eat in silence for a while before Tony speaks up again. “Hey, kid?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I assume you know there’s a Stark Expo coming up next month?” Tony asks first. 

“Yes! I’m expecting some backstage passes, though.” 

“Of course!” Tony pricks in the last little bit of food left, “but I’ve been thinking..” 

“About what?” Peter asks as he gets up to grab a second plate. 

“Well you know about how I always have to give a big speech and people’ll cheer and stuff.” 

Peter raises his eyebrow, “yeees…?” 

“I want you to be up there with me.” Tony says bluntly. 

… 

“I want you to be up there with me.” Tony says, casually eating his last bite of food. 

Peter feels his eyes go wide. “You mean on the stage, when you speak to a whoooole lot of people?” 

“Yeah.” Tony says. 

People, a lot of them. A lot of them are a crowd. But the expo draws so much more people than just a mere crowd. It’s more like a mass of people. Seas of people. Thousands of people that are filming and if they’re filming while he’s up there they will capture his _every_ move and if those moves are wrong he’ll be getting shit for it.

Shit. 

Breathe. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Peter chuckles, impressed with himself of how even his voice sounds. “I don’t do that well in front of large crowds of people without my mask.” He sits down again and presses his fork into the lasagna until it breaks. 

Breathe. 

“Why not?” Tony asks, completely oblivious. Of course he’s oblivious, he doesn’t know about social anxiety, he’s been in spotlights since he was a kid, he was expected to have that…. _charisma_.

“Too many people.” Peter just answers, looking down at the toe of his shoe tapping against the floor. He can already see the headlines. 

“But you deserve to be known.” Tony says. “time to tell everyone you really are my intern so they won’t go looking for the real reason, besides your aunt approves of it.” 

Peter’s head shoots up. “She already knows about this?

“Yeah of course. I’m not gonna ask you to do anything against May’s will.” 

Peter, despite himself, giggles. “That would be dumb, indeed.” 

“Y’know what,” Tony says as he takes his plate and Peter’s and rinses it in the sink. “You go home and sleep on it, I’ll hear your answer in a few days, okay?” 

“Okay,” Peter jumps up from the stool and waits for Tony to give him a goodbye ruffle through his hair. Once he gets that, he runs out of the kitchen screaming a “seeya Mr. Stark.” 

A “Seeya kid.” Follows. Like lighting after thunder. 

Happy, of course, already stands waiting in the car outside the building to take him home. 

“Hey, Hap!” he says quasi-cheery. 

“Don’t call me Hap.” Happy says and scrolls up the little window which prevents Peter from seeing him. 

Alright. 

He’s in a bad mood. 

Peter also gets in a bad mood when he gets home and May screams about his huge pimple. Turns out the cream only made it worse and then May popped it anyway. 

“Tony asked me about the Stark Expo.” Peter starts as he rubs over his sore nose, but luckily the pain is gone now. 

“Are you gonna do it?” May asks him as she whips out moisturizer, squirts some on her hand and smears it on Peter’s face and nose. 

“No?” Peter cries out incredulously. “Too many people, that’s scary as hell. No I won’t do it.” 

“Why not? It could be huge for you. Those _stronzi_ at school will finally believe you and stop harassing you. Plus you deserve it, you deserve some attention because you did so much good.” 

Peter pushes her hands away, “that’s just it. What if they are gonna pay attention to me forever after this. Like Lady Diana? Who couldn’t get away from paparazzi.” 

“Don’t compare yourself to her.” May says seriously, “but that won’t happen. Tony is also a huuuuuge celebrity but he isn’t being followed by paparazzi _all_ the time too.” 

“Yeah, but…” Peter trails off and looks at his socked feet. “I don’t know. It’s just scary if you think about it.” 

“True.” May leans in and kisses his forehead. “Just sleep on it, and if you don’t want to, you don’t have to, baby. No pressure.” 

He gives May his most dazzling smile. “Thanks.” 

She grins and flicks his ear. “Save that smile for tomorrow, handsome.”

“Uuuuugh.” He groans, “my nose _ruins_ my whole face.” 

“Oh,” May sighs. _“I dolori dell'adolescenza.”_ The corner of her mouth tugs upwards.

“Rude,” Peter sighs and goes to bed. 

…  
Picture day was stupid and Peter hates his life. 

The pimple on his nose disappeared, but a large pimple on his forehead appeared instead. Peter already hears his future kids laughing at him. 

Honestly. Penis Parker is a better nickname than Pimple Parker. Flash isn’t original, but who can blame him, he has two fucking braincells.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this :) comments are always welcome. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> A special thanks to my friend Ally! They're always there for me, and honestly I don't think i would've come this far without them. Thank you for just believing in me. Also thank you for translating!! Check them out on tumblr (@that-crossroad-demon) and here on a03 (Ally_I_Holmes) 
> 
> Also a special thanks for my friend who helped me come up with this whole fic!! (you can find her on tumblr as (@spider-boiii)


End file.
